Star Island
by satsuena23
Summary: La historia transcurre después de los Grandes Juegos Mágico. Laxus, Erza y Mira reciben invitaciones para visitar durante siete días una misteriosa isla vacacional. ¿Qué es lo que pasara durante sus vacaciones? ¿A quién se encontraran ahí? ¿Y sabrán el misterio que se esconde?
1. El inicio

**FAIRY TAIL**

**STAR ISLAND**

**El inicio**

**~~~ 1 mes después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ~~~**

En el restaurado gremio de Fairy Tail se observaba una atmosfera tranquila algo que no era muy habitual antes de que iniciaran los juegos. Tampoco había mucha gente ocupando la sala donde siempre se hacían sus típicas fiestas.

En la barra estaba sentada Erza, con algunas vendas alrededor del brazo izquierdo producto de los acontecimientos pasados en Crocus, tomando un café.

Mirajane atendía a las pocas mesas ocupadas y se dirigía de nuevo detrás de la barra.

- Sabes Erza ayer cuando estaba en el mercado comprando, escuche sobre una isla vacacional con forma de estrella.

- ¿Con forma de estrella? ¿Que raro? Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

- Si, yo también me extrañe. Se ve que para ir se necesita una invitación especial.

- A Lucy seguramente le hubiera encantado verla. - comento Titania con aire triste.

- ¿Que habrá sido de ella? - diciendo esto a Mira se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

**~~~ 1 año después de esta conversación ~~~**

En Magnolia los magos de FT poco a poco han vuelto ha ser tan ruidosos como antes del incidente ocurrido el ultimo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y la desaparición de Lucy, aunque ya no daban tanto trabajo al consejo mágico.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido se habían formado nuevas parejas como Elfman y Evergreen, que se casaron hace 4 meses y están esperando a su primer hijo. También Natsu y Lissana empezaron a salir hará ya casi 1 año y la más reciente pareja es la de Levi y Gajeel.

Grey, Natsu, Juvia y Gajeel pasaron el examen de clase S y ahora en el gremio había 8 magos Clase S.

Como hacía mucha calor la mayoría estaban en la piscina o alrededor pasando el día. En una de las mesas están sentados el maestro Makarov, Erza, Mirajane y Cana hablando sobre la misteriosa isla vacacional de la cual nadie sabía nada hasta hace poco mas de 1 año, ni siquiera el Consejo Mágico tenia información alguna de su existencia. Lo poco que se sabía era de las personas que tuvieron el placer de ser invitadas. Acercándose a ellos venia Laxus con su típica capa sobre los hombros pase al calor que hacia ese día. En una mano llevaba unos sobres.

- Hey Laxus que traes en la mano, cartas de amor de tus fans? Jejeje - se reía Cana de él.

- Hmp. Abuelo me encontré estos sobres en la puerta principal - decía Laxus mientras le entregaba uno a Mira y otro a Erza.

- ¿De quién son? - preguntaba Erza no viendo quien es el destinatario.

- En el mío tampoco pone nada - dice Mira - solamente mi nombre.

- Bueno ábranlos y lo sabremos - comenta el maestro serio.

Los tres sacaron de los sobre una postal con el dibujo de una isla muy bonita con forma de estrella en medio del océano.

- No será de esa misteriosa isla - Cana miraba las postales sospechosa.

- ¿Que es lo que pone? - pregunta Makarov

_Querida Mirajane Strauss,_

_Le invitamos a pasar unos inolvidables 7 días en la Star Island. Donde puede relajarse y descansar o si prefiere meditar y entrenar, encontrara todo lo que desea y más._

_Nuestro barco le recogerá mañana a las 7 de la tarde detrás de vuestro gremio FairyTail._

_PD: es totalmente gratuito._

- En la mía sale lo mismo - Erza inspeccionaba la tarjeta por si había algo fuera de lo normal.

- También lo mismo - añadía Laxus y empezaba a alejarse - bueno a mi no me interesa hagan lo que quieran vosotras.

- Espera Laxus - el grito del maestro atrajo la atención de más magos

- Hmpp

- Los tres vais a ir a esa isla y no quiero quejas, es una orden o quieren que les aplique aquel castigo? - los tres asistentes se les ponían las caras entre verdes y lilas.

- Maestro según mis cartas van a pasar cosas peligrosas si van a esa isla, seguramente sea una trampa - Cana miraba sus cartas preocupada.

- Ya suponía eso, por esto será una misión de clase SS, ya que no sabemos quién está detrás y con qué propósito ha mandado estas invitaciones a tres de nuestros magos de clase S más antiguos. Por lo tanto preparen se que mañana por la tarde parten. Y ahora a brindar por su nueva misión vacacional jajajaja - decía Makarov mientras levantaba su jarra de cerveza.

- SIIIIII - se unían los demás miembros al brindis.

**~~~ Al mismo tiempo ~~~**

Otras dos personas leían las invitaciones idénticas a las que recibieron los tres magos de Fairy Tail.

**~~~ Al día siguiente en FT ~~~**

Faltaba poco más de una hora para las siete de la tarde la hora en la que llegaría el barco para Star Island. Mira y Erza ya están en el gremio hablando con los demás los otros miembros sobre la misión que les esperaba. Laxus está en la barra con Bixlow tomando unos tragos.

- Que envidia me das hombre te vas con unas bellezas de vacaciones, ya quisiera poder ir también

- Puede que sean guapas, pero no te olvides que son como unas bestias salvajes cuando quieran - comentaba el rubio mientras bebía de su cerveza

- Pobres los hombres que intenten algo con ellas.. - pobres pobres iban repitiendo los bebes de Bixlow

En otra mesa están sentados Mira, Erza, Natsu, Lissana y Gray

- Hermana espero que pases una semana relajante y te diviertas mucho - Lissana está sentada al lado de Natsu y Gray

- No tienes por nada que preocuparte - Mirajane con una sonrisa en la cara le aseguraba a su hermana pequeña

- Claro, quien se metería con Titania, la demonio Mirajane y Laxus juntos tiene que estar muy loco - Gray lo decía riendo mientras las dos mencionadas le lanzaban unas miradas que dejarían muertos de miedo a más de uno.

- Nooooo, no podre pelear con ninguno de vosotros en toda una semana - Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos y deprimido se acababa de dar cuenta de la situación

- Bueno aquí tenemos a un tonto y aparte loco - después del comentario de Erza los otros miraban al peli rosa con gotas en la cabeza.

Faltando pocos minutos para las siete el maestro salió de su oficina y llamo a los tres magos de clase S.

- Hijos espero que se diviertan y que tengan mucho cuidado, no olviden que no hay apenas información sobre esa isla, tenéis que averiguar lo máximo y proceder según vuestro juicio - con una expresión seria miraba a cada uno.

- Si abuelo que date tranquilo

- Espero no tener que pagar luego por los destrozos de la isla entra - los tres jóvenes magos miraban a Makarov con gotas en la cabeza.

- Heeyyy está llegando el barco - el grito de Natsu se oía desde fuera, mientras el maestro pensaba en la suerte que tenía ya que el peli rosa no iba.

Saliendo los tres cada uno con su equipaje veían el barco que les esperaba casi igual de grande que el que usaron para ir a Tenroujima. En los costados tiene escrito con letras negras Star Island y alzaba una bandera azul oscuro con una estrella amarilla.

- Bueno ya nos vamos chicos y no destruyan el gremio mientras no estamos - con mirada amenazante Erza decía eso mirando sobre todo a Natsu y Gray.

Y así abordando se iban con rumbo a su nueva misión vacacional sin saber todo lo que les espera ahí.

- Maestro está seguro sobre esta misión, he mirado las cartas para saber que se encontraran y ha salido reencuentros y muerte - viendo como se alejaba el barco Cana seria y sobria decía eso.

**NOTA:**

Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído.

Pronto publicare el segundo capitulo


	2. Primer día - La llegada

**2. Primer día – La llegada**

Una vez que los tres magos subieron al barco, este salió del puerto con rumbo desconocido para ellos alejándose de su hogar y de Magnolia. Al momento tenían delante suyo un chico de unos veinte años, media casi un metro ochenta con pelo corto negro como el anochecer y ojos dorados, que resaltan mucho en comparación con su piel oscura como el café con leche. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra con una estrella en el medio dorada y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas amarillos y con unas chanclas también negras. El muchacho muy bien parecido podría pasar por un modelo de revista.

- Bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail al barco de Star Island. Soy Etsu y seré su guía hasta la isla y también soy el asistente de la gerente de la isla vacacional asique si tienen cualquier duda puede dirigirse a mí.

- Mucho gusto soy Mirajane y estos son Erza y Laxus - señalando a cada uno Mira los presentaba.

- Encantada - decía Erza mientras le daba un codazo a Laxus ya que parecía reacio a hablar.

- Si, si lo mismo - con voz aburrida, mientras veía al chico que tenía una mirada seria con una sonrisa que de alegre tenía poco.

- Bueno les enseñare donde pueden dejar su equipaje y refrescarse, luego pasen al comedor a tomar algo o cenar - les iba guiando a los camarotes para que dejaran sus maletas y señalando el comedor que estaba un poco más adelante.

Las chicas compartían el mismo camarote, el cual era sencillo, había dos camas individuales, una mesita de noche y un pequeño armario con espejo. Dejaron las maletas e inspeccionaron la habitación por si había algo fuera de lo normal.

- Creo que todo está bien – Erza acababa de mirar debajo de las camas.

- sí, eso parece – Mira con una sonrisa la miraba. En eso se oyeron golpes en la puerta, las dos se quedaron calladas para ver si podían escuchar quien era.

- Voy al comedor ese que tengo hambre – la fuerte voz de Laxus se escucho del otro lado

- espera vamos contigo – abriendo la puerta Erza iba saliendo con Mira.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor que estaba a sólo tres metros de la habitación de las chicas. Dentro había una mesa como para 6 personas en el centro en uno de los lados había una cocina con una barra y con tres sillas altas. En la cocina había un hombre mayor con ropa de chef preparando la cena. En una de las sillas altas estaba sentado Etsu hablando con el cocinero y en cuanto ellos entraron se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- pasen y siéntense donde quieran - los magos fueron a la mesa sentándose Erza y Mira en un lado y en el otro Laxus - que es lo que quieren para tomar

- una cerveza - fue la inmediata respuesta del rubio.

- tienen tarta de fresa - pregunto Titania por su postre favorito

- para mí un zumo de naranja - añadió Mira con sonrisa amable

- ahora traigo todo - dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la barra donde el cocinero ya tenía preparando lo pedido.

En la mesa todos estaban en silencio observando la sala hasta que Etsu volvió con sus pedidos entregándose los a cada uno.

- cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la isla - pregunta Laxus después de beber de su vaso, las dos chicas dirigieron la mirada al pelinegro esperando su respuesta

Este tomó asiento al lado del mago y se quedo pensando un rato como dudando sobre lo que decir - por la mañana - contestó escueto y esperando por las demás preguntas que seguramente le harían.

- donde se encuentra la isla y como es que nadie hasta hace poco sabía de ella - fue el turno de pelirroja

- lo primero no puedo contestarlo y lo segundo lo sobran cuando llegue el momento - así recibieron otra contestación seca.

- por lo visto no nos puedes contar mucho - Mira con una sonrisa conciliadora miraba al moreno ya que sus dos compañeros estaban poniendo caras muy serias ya que ahora tenían más preguntas que antes de empezar a hablar con el chico

- sobre la isla lo único que puedo decir es que es tal como aparece en las invitaciones que recibieron. Una vez lleguen ahí en la noche abra cena de bienvenida y podrán preguntar todo lo que quieran a la gerente. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer - levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación.

- este tipo es muy sospechoso, no parece alguien que vaya a trabajar rodeado de mucha gente.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Laxus - La pelirroja se acababa su trozo de pastel

- hasta que lleguemos parece que no vamos a averiguar nada más - la peliblanca añadía con un bostezo al final - creo que me iré a dormir, hay mucho según parece para llegar

- si a mí también me está entrando sueño voy contigo - así las dos chicas se despidieron del rubio y se fueron a dormir.

Después de quedarse solo Laxus se dirigió a la barra y pidió otra cerveza terminada la cual se fue igual que las chicas a su habitación a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del barco Etsu miraba las estrellas y la luna que iluminaban la noche y el mar y pensaba en lo que les esperaba a todos los siguientes días. Como cambiaría todo después de que supieran lo que se esconde en la isla. Las reacciones de cada uno y del reino entero cuando la verdad fuera descubierta.

- Bueno por ahora será mejor que mueva el barco hasta la isla, pero primero vamos a asegurarme que no se despiertan – en eso hizo un extraño sello con la mano y pronuncio muy suave unas palabras en dirección a las habitaciones que ocupaban los magos y se formo como un manto oscuro semitransparente sobre ellas. Una vez hecho esto, dibujo en la cubierta un círculo mágico con una estrella en el medio y pronunciando unas palabras desapareció y apareció el barco en el puerto de la isla. – ahora a mi casita a dormir un poco hihihi, ya luego vendré a despertarlos – mientras se alejaba adentrándose en la isla.

Pronto en la mañana los magos se despertaron en sus camarotes cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta y la voz del moreno anunciando que ya habían llegado y que en cinco minutos podían bajar. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando todos estaban ya en cubierta con Etsu quien los esperaba para dirigirlos fuera del barco.

La vista que se alzaba era hermosa, una isla con la forma perfecta de una estrella de cinco puntas, muy pequeña realmente por lo que se llegan a apreciar casi todos los picos enteros que tiene. La parte del centro lo único que se observa son bosques y nada más. En la punta donde estaba el puerto se veían muy pocos edificios, pero el que más destacaba sin duda era el que tenían ante ellos de tres plantas, más grande que el de su gremio de color blanco y azul celeste en los bordes. Los edificios más pequeños que hay son de alguna cafetería, restaurante o tiendas de suvenires. Solo en uno de los lados del pico se veía arena blanca blanca como la leche en cambio en el otro se llegaba a ver plantas con flores de todos los colores.

- eiii cuando acabéis de mirar avisarme y los llevo al hotel – Etsu se estaba cansando de esperar ya los magos que inspeccionaban todo lo que tenían delante.

- Si ya estamos, no chicos? – Mira con su sonrisa amable contestaba por los demás y empezaban a bajar del barco por fin.

- el edificio grande es el hotel donde pasaran esta noche y las otras si quieren. Una vez lleguemos les entregaran un mapa de la isla para que no os perdáis. También podéis elegir las cabañas-hotel que hay en los otros picos. – el moreno caminaba delante de ellos y también les señalaba los otros edificios de ocio que hay.

- ¿y en el centro de la isla que hay? – pregunto Erza curiosa ya que Etsu no ha mencionado nada sobre esa parte de Star Island.

- Ahí por ahora no podéis ir

- siento un poder mágico que nos rodea – el comentario de Laxus hizo parar a los otros tres que se quedaron analizando la situación hasta que Etsu volvió a hablar

- Verán en este sitio hay tres magias básicas, que son las barreras que rodean toda la isla y en los picos la mayoría de los ocio funcionan con magia por eso también hay pocos empleados.

- me recuerda a Edolas – la peliroja miraba como pasaba al lado suyo un carrito con bebidas y cosas para picar.

- y solo podréis servir un 5 por ciento de sus poderes mágicos mientras estáis aquí. – los magos se miraron e intentaron sacar sus poderes al máximo sin resultado, aun sin ellos estaban listos para pelear con el ojidorado. – en la cena entenderéis todo, no voy a pelear con vosotros – al menos eso espero iba pensando Etsu.

Después de esa conversación llegaron al hotel en silencio. Entrando se veía una pequeña recepción en la que no había nadie, el moreno cogió las 3 llaves y mapas que estaban sobre el mostrador y se los entrego. Luego los llevo al segundo piso donde había seis habitaciones, les enseño las suyas y se fue dejándolos solos. Saliendo del hotel se dirigió a un café que había al lado de este y entro. Detrás de la barra había una chica más baja que él, de pelo largo y negro, piel blanquecina y ojos grandes uno de color dorado como el suyo y el izquierdo de un azul eléctrico muy bonito. Se veía de unos 25 años y llevaba un vestido corto de color negro con estrellas bordadas en la parte superior izquierda.

Encima de la barra hay sentados dos gatos uno blanco y el otro de color negro y los dos tienen los ojos de los mismos colores como la chica.

- ya están los magos de Fairy Tail en el hotel.

- te tardaste mucho Etsu – le dijo el gato blanco

- si tú llegaste apenas hace una hora Kuro, no como yo que anoche ya estaba aquí con el mago de Sabertooth – el gato negro con mirada altanera veía a Kuro

- buuu Shiro eres malo conmigo, Chitose-sama dígale algo – el blanco miraba con pena a la chica.

- tranquilos todos. Con esto la primera parte del plan ya está completada – con voz suave Chitose calmo a los felinos – a ver cómo pasa la cena de esta noche con Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Jellal y Sting enterándose con que propósito han sido traídos aquí – mientras miraba seriamente a sus acompañantes.

_**Nota:**_

_Siento tardar tanto en subir el segundo capitulo, pero ahí va. Ya están introducidos todos los personajes que son propios y del manga faltan 2 más que aparecerán espero en el siguiente capitulo._

_Gracias a todos que han leído mi fic y también espero mas comentarios :)_


	3. Primer día - La cena

**Primer día – La cena**

Una vez los magos de Fairy Tail entraron cada uno en su habitación y encontraron en la mesita de noche una tarjeta con las indicaciones para llegar al restaurante dónde se llevaría a cabo la cena de bienvenida que sería a las 6 en punto. Las habitaciones en si eran grandes bien iluminadas con una cama grande en el centro, un armario y un tocador. También había otra puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Cada uno dejó su equipaje y se prepararon para salir de nuevo. Erza y Mira se fueron juntas a ver la playa y la población, por otro lado Laxus se fue sólo a la parte que daba al bosque.

POV Laxus

Al fin me he quedado solo, haber si me puedo relajar un poco. Vaya esto realmente no es para nada grande comparado con Magnolia parece más un pueblo con cuatro casas. Lo que me preocupa es que no podemos usar todo nuestro poder, que tipo de barrera mágica habrán puesto y quien es este tipo Etsu, realmente no sentí ningún tipo de poder de él pero me da mala espina.

Hmpp tan ensimismado que estaba y ya he llegado al bosque, parece muy profundo y oscuro es como si no tuviera fin. Voy a meterme y a ver que me encuentro ahí, eso de que no podemos ir me huele mal. No he caminado más de cinco metros entre los arboles cuando ya no puedo seguir mas, delante tengo como una pared invisible que no me deja continuar. Se nota que es una barrera mágica, he mirado a seguir por los lados y por lo que parece rodea toda la parte del centro.

Bueno ya que estoy aquí voy a probar si realmente no puedo utilizar ninguna magia grande.

Fin del POV

Erza y Mirajane se encontraban en la playa desde hacia unas horas y estaban tomando el sol. Ya han recorrido antes los negocios que había en esta parte de la isla y también se habían acercado al otro lateral de la punta donde estaban las flores y detrás de estas había un acantilado de unos dos metros de alto.

- al final no hemos encontrado nada que nos revele mas sobre esta isla

- tienes razón, pero Erza no te parece extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado con más personas, ni siquiera cuando pasamos delante del restaurante o la cafetería vimos a alguien

- ahora que lo mencionas es muy sospechoso, es como si fuéramos los únicos.

- esto me da muy mala espina - tras el comentario de la peliblanca las dos se quedaron en silencio y pensando lo que les podría esperar en la cena de esta noche, aunque ninguna llegaba ni siquiera a imaginar.

Después de esa conversación se quedaron en playa tomando el sol hasta que faltaron un par de horas para la hora de la cena que indicaban las tarjetas que encontraron en sus habitaciones. Recogieron las pocas cosas que llevaban con ellas y se encaminaron de vuelta al hotel a paso lento. Cuando iban llegando al mismo vieron a Laxus llegando por el lado opuesta al suyo.

- habéis averiguado algo vosotras - les pregunto él con no muy buen humor

- aparte de que por lo visto no hay nadie más que nosotros, no - la pelirroja le respondió seria y Mira a su lado afirmó con la cabeza

- y tu encontraste algo? Habías ido al bosque no? - Mira quiso saber si él había tenido más suerte que ellas

- no llegue muy adentro ya que hay una barrera mágica muy poderosa por todo el lugar probé de romperla pero ni siquiera tengo el poder necesario para un rugido. - contesto enfurruñado la ultima parte

- esto cada vez me gusta menos - añadía Erza

- bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a arreglar nos para la cena y ya ahí sabremos más como dijo Etsu - la peliblanca intentaba subir un poco los ánimos. En eso iban entrando al hotel y subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso para sus habitaciones.

- nos vemos aquí cuando estén listas y vamos juntos al restaurante - les decía Laxus a las dos chicas y cada uno iba entrando a sus cuartos para prepararse.

El restaurante se encontraba dos edificios más adelante del café donde en la mañana estaban reunidos Etsu y compañía. La fachada de fuera era blanca con unas estrellas pintadas en ella y cestos con flores en la entrada. Adentro las paredes también son blancas, había solo una mesa grande en el centro del local dispuesta para la cena. En la mesa ya estaba puesta toda la cubertería y platos, en cuanto llegaran los invitados empezarían a pasar las bandejas con comidas y bebidas. En la entrada del restaurante estaban parados el moreno y los dos gatos.

- Cuanto falta por esperar? - pregunto el gato blanco con impaciencia

- Tranquilo Kuro ya solo faltan quince minutos para las 6 - le contesto el gato negro mientras que el moreno se mantenía en silencio.

Los tres vestían unas camisas negras con una estrella bordada en el lado izquierdo y Etsu los mismos pantalones y chanclas que en la mañana.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los magos de Fairy Tail. Erza llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco hasta las rodillas con el cual resaltaba aun mas su pelo de color escarlata. Mira llevaba también vestido el cual era de azul cielo sin tirantes e igual de largo que el de la pelirroja. Laxus venia sin su abrigo y con una camisa de color azul oscuro y pantalones negros.

- Bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail, pasen y siéntanse. - tras el saludo de Etsu los tres entraron en silencio en el restaurante y se sentaron en las sillas que tenían sus nombres.

A los pocos minutos el moreno vio que llegaban Sting y Jellal. El rubio vestía un pantalón blanco y camiseta sin mangas azul, en cambio el peli azul traía un pantalón hasta las rodillas rojo y camisa de manga corta negra.

Una vez todos los magos se reunieron dentro del local todos quedaron asombrados con las caras que veían.

- Jellal, que haces aquí? - Erza estaba muy sorprendida

- Me alegro de volver a verte - le contesto el mencionado - y respondiendo a tu pregunta supongo que lo mismo que vosotros

- Hola a los dos Jellal, Sting-kun, espero nos llevemos bien - Mira los recibía con una sonrisa.

- Hola - contesto seco Sting y se sentó enfrente de Laxus en la mesa. Este miraba a todos sin decir nada, en eso entro Etsu con los dos gatos.

- Ya que estamos todos aquí podemos empezar con la cena, primero les voy a presentar a Shiro y Kuro que son los exceeds que me acompañan – dijo señalando primero al negro y luego al gato blanco.

- Hola - contestaron los dos en unisonó, las dos chicas los veían con sonrisas en las caras

- No crees que falta tu jefa - la pregunta de Laxus atrajo la atención de todos hacia Etsu quien solamente sonrió y señalo hacia el otro lado de donde se acercaba la morena con un vestido corto sin tirantes dorado con una estrella negra bordado en la parte superior izquierda.

- Gracias a todos por venir a Star Island, soy Chitose – les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía en la cara y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa – sírvanse todo lo que quieran para comer y beber.

- Porque nos han invitado a venir aquí? – pregunto directamente Laxus lo que todos tenían en mente.

- Bueno quería que se relajaran y disfrutaran de la cena primero, pero por lo visto tendré que explicarles la verdad antes, eso si no quiero que me interrumpan con preguntas hasta que acabe – lo decía con un brillo maligno en los ojos

- ya puede empezar – dijo serio el dragon slayer del rayo

- han sido invitados aquí con un propósito muy distinto al de las vacaciones, se podría decir que es una misión y tienen con hoy siete días para cumplirla. No pueden salir de la isla antes y si no consiguen acabarla con éxito no creo que nunca puedan volver a sus hogares ya que el fracaso supondrá su muerte. Ya todos han recibido los mapas y como verán en ellos la forma de la isla es una estrella perfecta con cinco puntas, la parte del centro está protegida con una barrera que imposibilita el acceso a la gente. Vuestra misión es ir al centro donde hay una torre y hacer lo que se os indique ahí. Hay cinco portales para poder pasar la barrera y cada uno se encuentra en una de las puntas. Si tienen más dudas ya pueden preguntar. – tras toda esta explicación los cinco magos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información recibida por Chitose hasta que Sting se dispuso a hablar

- lo que no entiendo es porque estamos aquí exactamente nosotros y no era más fácil solicitar nuestra ayuda a nuestros gremios directamente sin toda esa parafernalia de las vacaciones

- estáis aquí vosotros porque sois los únicos que tenéis el poder único y necesario para pasar por los portales y no hemos solicitado sus servicios a vuestros gremios porque nadie puede saber sobre qué va y la existencia de tal misión.

- pero nuestros poderes no son los mismo ni parecidos casi, tampoco somos especialistas en barreras – observo Mirajane sabiendo los poderes tan diferentes que tenían – solo Laxus y Sting-kun se parecen ya que tienen magia de dragon slayer

- efectivamente si existieran todavía magos celestiales y fuertes sería mucho más fácil ya que no se trata de que sepáis de barreras mágicas o como destruirlas, sino de pasar atreves de portales mágicos. Pero como sabréis su existencia es escasa para no decir nula

- esto deja las cosas aun más confusas, mi magia es de re-equip no se asemeja en nada a la magia celestial

- estuve en el bosque donde está la barrera y no encontré ningún portal – añadió Laxus

- por los portales solo pueden pasar la persona designada para este, sino viste ninguno es porque el tuyo no está en esta parte de la isla. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Erza, los portales mágicos son como túneles que atraviesas para llegar a un lado especifico. Tu magia trata sobre almacenar cosas en otras dimensiones que luego invocas, básicamente hablando creas portales para tus armas. Los dragon slayers del rayo y de la luz sagrada son dos elementos relacionados con los cielos y son compatibles con la magia celestial y también lo es la magia de cuerpos celestiales de Jellal. Por último tú Mirajane posees varias almas de demonios las cuales no son de esta mundo o dimensión, eres una de las mas indicadas aunque tu magia no sea compatible con la celestial, ya que una de las habilidades de los demonios es atravesar las dimensiones.

- todo esto está relacionado con lo que paso en Crocus el año pasado y la puerta Eclipse? Y quienes sois vosotros exactamente – Jellal pregunto después de analizar todo lo escuchado por la morena hasta ahora

- buena observación y si se podría decir que todo esto es una consecuencia de aquello. En cuanto a Etsu, Kuro, Shiro y yo somos los guardianes de la isla – contesto con una sonrisa

- pero si no podemos servir magia como lo haremos – quiso saber Sting

- no os preocupéis una vez paséis los portales podréis utilizar todo vuestro poder

- como es que sabes tanto sobre las barreras – Laxus miraba sospechoso a la morena

- porque yo las cree y las mantengo, para que nadie encuentre la isla y más importante que no noten los poderes que existen en el centro – contesto seria Chitose

- sabe que paso con Lucy ese día en Crocus? – la pregunta de Erza tomo por sorpresa a los guardianes

- si cumplís la misión sabréis que paso realmente el 7 de julio del año pasado. Si no tenéis más preguntas tengo trabajo que hacer – espero un rato y como nadie hablo se levanto de la mesa y despidiéndose de los magos desapareció de la sala.

Al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a cabo la conversación entre los magos y Chitose, en otro lugar y más específicamente en el centro de Star Island tras los grandes árboles había un hermoso campo lleno de flores de todos los colores y en el medio se alzaba una torre de seis pisos oscura como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni luna. En la última planta hay dos personas sentadas tranquilamente en un sofá de cuatro plazas cada uno en una punta manteniendo una amena conversación.

- Lucy crees que estos cinco son los indicados para el trabajo – un chico moreno de ojos negros le pregunto a la mencionada mientras le acercaba un vaso con zumo

- no los conozco a todos muy bien pero por lo que observe y recuerdo de ellos, son personas de fuerte carácter que buscan proteger a sus personas queridas del mal y harían todo para ese fin – contesto la rubia de ojos chocolate mientras tomaba un sorbo del zumo

- eso espero ya que es nuestra única oportunidad

- eso espero yo también Zeref – le decía Lucy con una sonrisa en la cara.

**NOTA:**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y contestando a una de las preguntas es muy probable que sea un LuXLa, pero no es seguro 100% todavia.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y también espero sus comentarios sobre el mismo y la historia en si. Saludos :)


	4. Comienza la misión

_**Holaaa, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, siento muchísimo el retraso, me ha costado bastante escribirlo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos que han leído mi historia hasta ahora.**_

_**En fin os dejo con el capitulo y feliz Semana Santa**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Comienza la misión**

Los cinco magos seguían en el restaurante con Etsu y los dos exceeds cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y analizando toda la información que han recibido de Chitose. En cambio el chico de los ojos dorados se quedaba ahí observándolos para saber qué decisión van a tomar después de todo lo que han escuchado.

- Deberían de comer la sino la comida se desperdiciara – dijo el gato negro de nombre Shiro

- Si así tendrán fuerza para la misión – añadió Kuro

- Tienen razón y la comida parece deliciosa – Mira cogía uno de los platillos de la bandeja que pasaba al lado suyo. Los demás parecían a ver salido de sus mundos y se ponían a comer.

- Wow está buenísimo – Erza con estrellitas en los ojos mientras degustaba un trozo de pastel de fresa.

Los otros también comían pero en silencio. Media hora pasaron así hasta que todos acabaron de comer y estaban tomando té cuando se inicio de nuevo la conversación.

- Por lo visto no tenemos más remedio que hacer lo que nos explico – dijo Sting refiriéndose a la misión que Chitose les dio.

- Estoy de acuerdo – el dragon slayer del rayo se sumo a la conversación

- Quiero saber que paso con Lucy el año pasado – Erza tenía en la cara una mirada de determinación.

- Yo también quiero averiguar sobre Lucy-chan – Mirajane apoyaba a la pelirroja

- Lo que me molesta es sobre los poderes que menciono que hay en el centro – añadió Jellal con cara de preocupación – y si está relacionado con Eclipse entonces tiene que ver con Zeref

- Y los dragones – se sumo Sting a la observación

- Como encontraremos los portales Etsu – le pregunto Laxus

- Con los mapas que recibieron cada uno, si aplican un poco de magia a ellos deseando encontrar las entradas, ellos aparecerán indicados

- Luego solamente tenéis que ir y buscarlos – el gato negro comento mientras se empezaba a comer un pescado

- Oy Shiro ese era mío – Kuro intentaba quitárselo infructuosamente

- Ya te has comido 10 Kuro, este es mi seteno solamente

- Imposible si llevas comiendo más rato que yo – el gato blanco resoplaba – Etsu haz algo

- Coge otro que quieres que haga

- Pero no quedan – decía triste a punto de llorar

- Habéis estado en el centro – Sting interrumpió la discusión de los gatos – que es lo que hay

- Nosotros dos no – contesto Shiro señalando al gato blanco

- Solo he visto lo que hay desde fuera

- Como – pregunto Laxus

- Con los ojos – dijo irónicamente y el mago rubio de Fairy Tail lo miro con enfado – ehmm… mis ojos pueden ver el poder mágico de todo, puedo ver el poder que poseen todos vosotros y la verdad es muy grande pocos humanos os pueden superar, pero en comparación con el que hay allá es una migaja – tras la última frase todos se tensaron al comprender que tan difícil seria la misión

- Humanos? Qué significa eso? – inquirió el mago de pelo azul presintiendo que no le gustaría mucho la respuesta

- Los dragones pero con los magos dragon slayer están muy igualados y los demonios aunque no son muy conocidos en estos días – los magos se quedaron muy sorprendidos después de escuchar la palabra demonio. – En fin será mejor que descansen bien esta noche y mañana empiecen Kuro y Shiro les ayudaran para encontrar los portales, pero recuerden que el tiempo transcurre diferente en las otras dimensiones – después de decir eso desapareció y quedaron en el restaurante los magos y los de exeeds.

* * *

- no les será tan fácil como piensan pasar la barrera, esa Chitose es un verdadero demonio y especialista en engañar incluso los de su especie

- ellos son muy fuertes se que serán capaces de conseguir las cinco llaves de los demonios que encuentren ahí – Lucy decía eso con confianza en los ojos y el chico de ojos negros asentía

- lo averiguaremos todavía quedan seis días más. Ahora túmbate que tienes que descansar yo me quedare vigilando tu sueño – en eso la rubia se acerco a Zeref y en cuanto puso la cabeza en su regazo se quedo dormida, el se quedo viéndola con una sonrisa cariñosa y empezó a acariciarle los suaves cabellos dorados – que tengas dulces sueños, si pudiera me quedaría contigo aquí para siempre los dos solos.

* * *

Ya llegando al hotel Shiro y Kuro se despidieron de los cinco magos quedando que a las nueve de la mañana estarían esperándolos en la recepción. Cada uno entro en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos al respecto de todo de lo que se habían enterado en la cena. Les costó mucho quedarse dormidos ya que no paraban de dar vuelta a las palabras de Chitose sintiendo que todavía faltaba algo muy importante que no les habían dicho.

A la mañana siguiente como habían dicho los exeeds a las nueve estaban ya todos preparados y reunidos en el vestíbulo para organizarse y comenzar de una vez con la misión.

- Todos tenéis los mapas aquí – pregunto Kuro en eso todos sacaron los mapas que habían recibido – bien, tenéis que expulsar un poco de vuestra magia pensando en donde está el portal al que tenéis que ir y aparecerá una marca en la punta correspondiente.

Los magos hicieron lo que el gato blanco les dijo y aparecieron las marcas en el mapa de cada uno, siendo así el portal de Mirajane estaba en esta parte de la isla y siguiendo en dirección de las agujas del reloj estaban los portales de Jellal, Erza, Sting y Laxus.

- Para llegar más rápido nosotros llevaremos a Sting y Laxus ya que sus puntas son las más lejanas – informo el gato negro

- Pero si están igual de lejos que las otros – cuestiono Sting extrañado ya que el pico que le tocaba estaba igual de lejos que el de Erza

- Si, pero solamente si los llevamos volando, para llegar andando tenéis que pasar por las demás puntas – Respondiendo a la pregunta Kuro y señalando en el mapa el camino que tendría que pasar para llegar hasta ahí.

- Tardaríais mucho y no tenéis tanto tiempo – dijo Shiro con voz aburrida

- Bueno ya que sabemos a donde tenemos que ir será mejor ponernos en marcha ya – dijo Erza seria y mirando a todos con los brazos cruzados en el pecho – Jellal y yo iremos por el camino que sale aquí en el mapa y vosotros dos – señalando a los dos magos rubio – ir tirando con Shiro y Kuro

- Bien que le vamos a hacer – Laxus hablo por primera vez en la mañana y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del hotel con el dragon slayer blanco y los gatos siguiéndolos.

- Suerte a todos – dijo Mira con una sonrisa en la cara y los cuatro respondieron solo con la mano levantada y partieron quedando ahora las dos chicas y el peli azul.

- Tú también cuídate Mira – añadió la pelirroja y empezó a salir también.

- Nos vemos dentro – dijo Jellal y siguió a Erza. Una vez sola la peliblanca también salió del hotel y fue en dirección a la barre a encontrar el portal.

* * *

Cerca del hotel en la cafetería detrás de la barra se encontraba Chitose tomando un café bien cargado y Etsu sentado al otro lado enfrente de ella.

- Ya todos ha salido – comento el chico

- Si – tomo un sorbo de su café y añadió – ya nos queda poco para volver a casa

- No cree que hubiera sido mejor advertirles sobre los guardianes de las llaves

- Así será más interesante – contesto con una sonrisa maligna en la cara – me gustaría ver sus expresiones, aunque se lo hubiera dicho tendrían que hacer lo mismo

* * *

**POV Mirajane**

Ya he llegado al bosque pero como encontrare el portal? No sé qué pensar de todo lo que está ocurriendo en esta isla. Chitose, Etsu, Kuro y Shiro no parecen malos pero definitivamente está escondiendo algo y tengo la sensación de que es muy malo. Voy a adentrarme en el bosque y a ver como es la barrera. Sigo caminando y no mucho más entro los arboles ya la puedo ver me acerco más para verla mejor y es increíble trasparenta y puedo ver lo que hay al otro lado los arboles continúan después de la barrera, es oscuro como un bosque encantado solo arboles y oscuridad. Ahora como encontrare el portal se supone que en esta parte es por donde puedo pasar. Extiendo la mano para tocarla me da mala espina. Woow las puntas de mis dedos desaparecen. Bueno ya he encontrado el portal, espero que los otros no tarden mucho en encontrar los suyos y ahora a adentrarme y espero que no sea una trampa.

Estoy ya totalmente dentro al principio me segó, pero una vez acostumbres la vista está un poco más oscuro de lo que esperaba. Aparte de eso no hay nada como voy a encontrar la salida. De lo que recuerdo comentaron que hay tiempo adentro corre de manera diferente, así que tengo que darme prisa. Voy caminando ya hace unos minutos a mi parecer ahí a lo lejos se ve una silueta más clara me acercare.

**Fin del POV**

Cuando la peliblanca está a menos de cinco metros ve delante suyo a una niña de unos 10 años de edad con piel clara como la porcelana, pelo largo por debajo de la cintura de color azul cielo y ojos dorados como los de Etsu. No más alta que Mavis aunque la expresión de su cara para nada podía compararse con la del primer maestro esta tenía los ojos vacios no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, es como una muñeca sin vida.

- Hola – dijo Mira cuando estaba a dos metros de la chica y esta puso los ojos en ella en señal de saludo

- Vienes a por la llave? – pregunto con una voz tranquila y la maga después de escucharla se quedo con cara de no entender de qué habla – No sabes nada. Si quieres salir de aquí tienes que conseguir la llave, aunque derrotarme es imposible. Si me entretienes lo suficiente te la daré.

- Como puedo estar segura que harás eso y no me mataras – Mira ya tenía una mirada seria en su cara después de escuchar lo que le dijo

- Soy un demonio, pero no miento. Llevo mucho esperando que llegue alguien aquí – después de oír que era un demonio Mira estaba sorprendida realmente. La niña la seguía mirando sin expresión en la cara todo el rato. – Te advierto que tienes solo 30 minutos – dijo sacando un reloj de arena y dándole la vuelta empezaron a caer los granitos de arena

- Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme ningún demonio después de todo, pero como has dicho que tenemos media hora no voy a contenerme – dijo Mira y con la magia de Take Over se transformo en Satan Soul y corriendo en dirección de la chica empezó a formar una bola oscura en las manos y mientras la arrojaba grito – Soul Extinction

* * *

**Con Jellal y Erza**

Los dos estaban caminando cerca del bosque y llegando al punto donde el pico esta unido con el otro con un pequeño puente de madera. Una vez que estuvieran en la segunda punta de la isla tendían que separarse ya que Jellal se adentraría en los arboles para buscar la entrada al portal. De mientras iban manteniendo una amena charla para no pensar en lo que les espera.

- Como están Ultear y Meredy?

- Bien, están igual que siempre. Y tu como has estado?

- Después de lo que paso en los juegos del año pasado he hecho muchas misiones para no tener que pensar en ello mucho, aunque es inevitable a veces

- Si tengo razón y todo va bien creo que podremos contestarnos al final a muchas de las preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta en aquel día

- Espero saber que fue de Lucy, se que está viva – dijo la pelirroja y una solitaria lagrima caía de su ojo izquierdo, que Jellal vio y extendió el brazo y con la mano la recogió

- No te preocupes la encontraremos – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mirando tiernamente a Erza, ella se acerco un poco más a él y lo abrazo escondiendo la cara con un poco de rubor. En el primer momento se quedo sorprendido pero al final paso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo con fuerza mientras aspiraba el hermoso olor de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. Al rato se separaron y se dieron cuenta que tan entretenidos estaban en su conversación y no vieron el puente que tenían justo delante uniendo las puntas de la isla.

- Una vez estemos en la otra punta nos separaremos, ten cuidado – le dijo la maga

- Tu también, te esperare en el centro de la isla

* * *

**Con Mirajane**

- No está mal para una humana, pero con esto no es suficiente – dijo la niña después de recibir el ataque de Mira y no tenía ningún rasguño es como si le hubiera recibido solamente un soplo de aire fresco en la cara – te enseñare el poder de un verdadero demonio – añadió mientras se transformaba en una mucha como de la edad de la peliblanca el aire a su alrededor se empezaba a sentir más y más frio. Levantando una mano y se iba formando una bola del tamaño de una mandarina de color azul celeste y una vez formada la soplo mientras con una voz tranquila decía – Congelación

* * *

- Buenos días Lucy – dijo el pelinegro cuando vio que empezaba a abrir los ojos

- Buenos días Zeref, lo siento he dormido toda la noche y no has podido descansar por mi culpa

- No te preocupes – dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara dirigida a la rubia- ya han comenzado

- Solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen y les quede fuerza – dijo mientras se levantaba del regazo de Zeref

- Si, y ya que hemos acabado con tu entrenamiento, solo nos queda relajarnos hasta que lleguen.

* * *

**_Nyu: espero que te haya gustado mi intento de JellalxErza y te prometo que pondré más _**

**_Hasta el proximo_**


End file.
